In related art, polarization information is necessary to be acquired to obtain a three-dimensional shape or the like of a photographic object. In one example, Patent Literature 1 discloses an image capturing device provided with an image capture element having a color mosaic filter and a polarizer having polarization transmission planes that define different angles within each single color pixel of the color mosaic filter so that a signal indicating color information and polarization information is generated. In addition, processing for acquiring color intensity information by averaging intensities of light rays transmitted through a number of polarizer units within each single color pixel is performed by using the signal indicating color information and polarization information. In addition, processing for approximating, as a sinusoidal function, a relation between the intensities of light rays transmitted through the polarizer units within each single color pixel and the angles of the polarization transmission planes of the polarizer units to acquire the polarization information is performed. In Patent Literature 2, four types of polarizers are provided for green (G) pixels of an image capture element having a Bayer type color mosaic filter, thereby generating color information and polarization information. In addition, the polarization information at a location of red (R) pixel or blue (B) pixel is acquired using the green color pixel provided with four types of polarizers. Furthermore, the color mosaic interpolation processing for generating a color intensity image, from the generated signal, by using a triangular area including three polarizer units, which have polarization transmission planes defining mutually different angles and are adjacent to each other, as a pixel unit, is performed.